


篝火夜谈

by liriio



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Nova (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 20:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17432600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriio/pseuds/liriio
Summary: ●梗和部分原台词来自《新星》V4第8期、《灭霸无疆》01里理查德的回忆杀和07期里理查德说的话。其实就是被漫画分了三次描述的湮灭里riderquill那次篝火夜谈。●就是前段时间看quillock漫画里篝火夜谈那里有感，突然想起riderquill也有过一次很经典的篝火夜谈。●很无聊，大概就是瞎脑补两人那一夜里怎么从诗词歌赋谈到人生哲学再谈到军事谋略吧。





	篝火夜谈

Ⅰ  
天空中悬挂着一轮巨大的银白色星体，银色光芒像闪粉一样飘飘扬扬地洒下来，把远处连绵不绝的山峦和联合军的驻扎基地都盖上了闪耀的金属色外衣。已经快到了凌晨交接时分，战地废墟上的火还在熊熊燃烧，墨色的天边也染上了一抹血色，硝烟味和滚滚黑烟弥漫在寒风里，理查德和彼得就围坐在篝火边一边被呛得咳嗽一边不停搓着冻僵的双手，他们的脸都被火光映得有点发红。

营地是露天的，就驻扎在白日被炮火袭击过的一片狼藉上，夜很冷，风很凉，每隔十几米就有人三三两两的搭个篝火取暖。他们作为军中领导层也算高人一等了，还勉强能找个军需装备箱垫在屁股底下坐一坐。

“richie，它看上去就像一个墨西哥帽...”彼得正试图向他解释宇宙的结构，这个曾是星爵的男人，他的才能他的过往，对理查德来说一切都仍是未知数，他永远不知道彼得什么时候又会给出下一个惊喜。就像是一个犹抱琵琶半遮面的神秘女郎，要知道理查德之前花了很多工夫才好不容易让酷哥彼得松口，但他也不得不承认彼得这样确实更加吸引他了。

“我就是想不明白。”他想他还是太嫩了点，这跟warriors那群队友平时一起瞎胡闹不一样。就像那次他们在纽约闹出了内战，然后理查德终于醒悟过来成长了一些，但是现在湮灭战役已经到了白热化阶段，前方战事节节败退，他肩上抗的无数人命已经不允许他再迷茫下去，他毕竟是整个宇宙联合军的指挥官！

“在里面的中心，有一个块状物。它是高密度的，所有物质和能量的融合都是依靠那里。”

“那是？”

“从那里开始，宇宙就向各个方向延伸，所有的星系，所有的太阳，所有的一切。”

“当你耗尽了它会发生什么？”

“你会从边沿上掉下来？我不知道。有一种说法是那里有一条总的事件线，那个汇聚了所有的时间、空间、物质和能量的所在会被耗尽。然后就是终结。什么也没有。”

“而这仅仅只是一个传言？”

“怎么说呢，从来没人真正能做到，这是不可能的，理查。即使他们能，也不会有谁疯了去这么做。”

“我想我还是搞不懂。”理查德嘟囔着，但是他也许已经决定好自己要做什么了。

Ⅱ

彼得正在往他的老干部杯里倒酒，那个装备箱似乎是有点矮了，他一双无处安放的大长腿只能委屈地撇向两侧。

“这看起来几乎是很美……直到你意识到它其实是肮脏的辐射在通过上层大气焚烧有机物。”

理查德把手撑在一处断壁残垣上，仰起头看了会儿天，夜幕下那些绮丽的光辉仿如一匹匹被风吹乱的轻纱在繁星闪烁中飘飘忽忽，璀璨星光交相辉映更添梦幻，那变幻莫测的神秘色彩即便穷尽天下画笔也描绘不出它的万分之一美。

就像是，地球上的极光一样，当然如果你要把它称作极光也并无不可，只要这个行星具有磁场、大气和高能带电粒子。

彼得却动也不动，头都不抬的就回答道，“战争中有一种美，就像大自然中有一种美，理查。生死本相连，就像打仗和跳舞。”

理查德皱了皱鼻子，有点不高兴的开始摘他的头盔。

“哦，告诉我，你到底对彼得奎尔做了什么？”理查德忍不住背对着他翻了个白眼，开始对彼得突如其来的哲学诗由衷地感到一丝无可奈何。也许他只是希望彼得也能抬头看看这瑰丽景色，尽管美丽的背后很残酷，但是管他妈的呢，只要能一起简简单单地感受这份惊艳就好。当真是良辰好景虚设……

“嗯？”

“这听起来像是你这个老派太空英雄用来自我安慰的新想法。”

“你的意思是彼得奎尔已经开始厌倦了？我应该再回去重新做回那个无望的浪漫星爵？呃嗯……当然，我想一点玩世不恭确实对任何人都没有害处。”

理查德也在彼得的对面坐下来，他把玩着手中的那顶新星头盔，不知道在想些什么。

“理查，你只是个孩子，你现在只是被推到了风口浪尖。因为我们都看到了世界在燃烧在毁灭，所有的山达人都死在你身边，只留下你这个唯一还活着的太空警察。

但是这场战争会改变你，使你崛起。没人再会说新星只是个无足轻重的地球男孩。”

彼得终于又忍不住说道，他看向对面那张年轻的脸庞，理查德的嘴唇紧抿，眼里爆射出两道寒星一样的光芒，还有，他颊边刚结了痂的那道伤疤，这一切的一切在明明灭灭的火光映照下竟是有种说不出的味道。他隔着一堆篝火都能嗅到男孩身上的踌躇满志和意气风发，天真又莽撞，那股子自以为是的坚毅简直可爱得过分，活像一只误入斗兽场中还兀自雄赳赳气昂昂的狼崽子。

这不只是些单纯安抚的漂亮傻瓜话，他是真的开始打心眼儿里看好这个男孩子，毫无疑问，新星将会成为一个新的传奇。

彼得自打生下来还是头一遭，总是不住地追着他，想告诉他该这样那样才好，才对。烽火连天里的好感总是来的那么容易又汹涌，这个特殊的环境似乎更让人有种恨不得赶在世界毁灭之前，一头扎进去再肆意快活一回的投入感。痛，又痛又爽快，痛快得就好像这么快就又再重新活了一道似的，跟正一路灼烧他喉管的那口烈酒一样，够辛辣刺激，够烧心烧肺。

彼得真的喜欢他的狂妄少年气，喜欢他在战场上对自己干脆利落的指挥，喜欢他霸道不讲理的要护自己周全，甚至连他不管不顾的浪漫主义也一并喜欢起来。

彼得不喜跟人说话，更不轻易跟别人说这么多闲话，理查德说得对，他到底对彼得奎尔做了什么？

“你说得对，如果我能活下去的话。”

理查德的嘴唇不再抿成一条线了。他也望向对面的彼得。他的目光情不自禁地落到了彼得的脖子上，那两道机械植入物陡然消失在锁骨下方的衣服里，他有点不可控的开始想象起那薄薄一层衣物底下的景象。目光再跟着锁骨下移些，有根宽边军用皮带紧紧斜扣在彼得的胸前，极好的勾勒出了他的胸型。那件贴身的里衣并不是紧身款，可是他的身材却很好的将衣服撑了起来，胸腹间一块块饱满的肌肉结实分明，blue bluast！每次随着呼吸来回挺动，都让他忍不住有点喉头发痒。

“很显然，你会的。”彼得慢慢的答道，他正找出了另一只同款的杯子要给理查德倒酒。

这杯酒来的正是时候，理查德已经口干舌燥好一会儿了，全怪彼得。

“投缘即是，萍水相逢也干杯。”

“打仗的麻烦越来越大，你知道吗？特别是当那些玩意也被卷进来的时候，你知道你真的有大麻烦了。”

“那是什么？”

“伟大的宇宙化身。宇宙的恒定，永恒，死亡、遗忘。”

“是的,你说得都对。遗忘会穿着裤子戴着帽子向我走来，死亡会在街上撞到我……”理查德却笑起来，突然抬起手摊开双臂做了个无可奈何的手势，激动得温好的酒都被抛出了大半杯。

哦，这个一言不合就浪费战时珍惜资源的赖皮鬼！

好吧，也许喜欢理查德还包括能把他气得噎死这一点，这个男孩真他妈天生就是他的克星。

敌方一次突然的秘密空袭朝他们轰炸过来，打断了彼得的回嘴，他抬头看了一眼，天还没有亮。两个人都手忙脚乱地各自躲避起猛烈的炮火扫射，当他们都狼狈的在突然袭击中抱头鼠窜的时候，彼得一边扛着一柄重火力机枪跑路，一边还是没忍住在嘈杂的背景音里冲他大喊大叫了。

“呃，好吧。我希望你永远不会明白，孩子。但是如果你……如果死神来到你面前，不让你通过……

你一定要对着他的脸破口大骂。”

Ⅲ  
脚下的地面在震动，头顶的天空在撕裂，整个世界在崩塌，这说出去还有点酷，这可是天崩地裂啦，理查德想。

“嗯，我还记得有一次你对我说过，你说‘如果你……如果死神来到你面前，不让你通过……你一定要对着他的脸破口大骂。’”

“我说过吗？”

彼得打开了他的头盔，他的表情看起来古怪而扭曲，像是在努力把已经大幅上扬的嘴角绷回去。

“你说了。”

理查德笃定得很，眼睛亮亮的含着笑意，唇角也在彼得看不到的角度翘起来。

“理查，你真的不该相信我说的话...大多数时候，我只是在胡思乱想。”

“我知道。不管怎样，我们还是在他面前破口大骂吧。”

彼得和理查德都忽地大笑起来，两个人就从正在崩陷晃动的地面上跌跌撞撞的跑过去，用力把宇宙魔方和激光怼到灭霸的脸上。

好吧，即使他知道你平时是真的在满嘴跑火车，但在要死之前他还是会那么认真的告诉你，他还记着你顺口说的每一句胡话呢。又或许，他是真的只想讲一个跟你有关的笑话。

还有什么比这更浪漫的吗？

——The End——

 

 

★小声说一句，其实我一直都觉得，理查德的脑回路很清奇，他的关注点经常会很奇异的跑偏。  
★理查德和彼得从某种意义上来说真的是互相救赎，互相成就(个人看法  
★其实真的感觉越琢磨漫画细节越觉得riderquill天生一对。而且这个梗的台词和画面都非常有意思，更别说分三次描写已经属于强调手法了吧，虽然这三处在称呼衔接上有点点小bug，不过所蕴含的信息量和意境还是很耐人回味。


End file.
